Ftzsimmons: A Love Story (AU)
by Fitzsimmons-love
Summary: At the end of season 2, Tripp is still alive when Fitz asks Simmons out on a dinner date. From there, things seemed to go uphill, and a budding romance develops between them. However, one incident could break Fitzsimmons up - for good.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Summary:

At the end of season 2, Tripp is still alive when Fitz asks Simmons out on a dinner date. From there, things seemed to go uphill. However, one incident could break Fitzsimmons up - for good.

Chapter One: The Beginning

"No, I don't! You keep rambling on and on, and I still don't know what you mean. "

"Dinner."

"Fast approaching, yes, and we'll eat it, I'm sure."

"Yeah, no, no, no. But, uh, me and you, maybe we could eat somewhere else, you know, somewhere nice.

"Oh."

"Good. Okay. Uh, well, uh, you should come find me when you're finished here, and and I'll, I'll start working on options to run by you-for that."

After Fitz left the room, Jemma gently blew out a breath. "Okay. Well, I should probably go get ready."

As she left, she locked the door, just as Mack ordered her to do every time she left. Mack was still jumpy around alien technology after his incident in The City.

As Simmons headed up to her bunk to change out of her working clothes, she bumped into Tripp.

"Where ya headed?" He asked.

"To change."

"You know we're just having dinner, right? Or did I miss a memo?"

"Um," Simmons stammered. She wasn't sure whether or not she wanted Tripp to know about her date with Fitz quite yet. However, being a terrible liar, she knew she couldn't hide it.

"Fitz asked me out on a date!" She blurted out before stopping herself. Tripp broke into a wide smile.

"Congrats!" He said. As he walked away, he patted her on the back. She smiled back, pleased that he was happy for her.

It was only when Simmons got to her bunk did she realize that she never told Tripp not to tell anyone.

Oh well, Simmons thought. I hope he doesn't say anything.

She quickly changed into a nicer shirt and skinny jeans. She then brushed out her hair again, just to be sure it looked good.

As soon as Simmons opened her bunk door, she was embraced in a hug. She didn't even know who it was until the person pulled back, hands on Jemma's shoulders.

"Oh my gosh! Tripp told me the big news! It's about time he asked you out!" Skye said enthusiastically.

Oh Lord, Jemma thought. How many people did he tell?

"Um, who ELSE knows?" Simmons asked slowly.

"About your date? Everyone! Well, not Coulson. It's against the rules or something to date someone in Shield, much less on the same team. We're all so happy! I even talked to Fitz. He wants to take you off-base to that fancy Italian restaurant downtown, the one you love."

"Really?" Simmons asked. "I love Italian food!"

"Well," Skye said, eyeing Jemma's outfit. "Now that I'm here, I'm gonna help you get ready. You need a dress, shoes, earrings, make up..." Skye continued to ramble, but Simmons was too busy wondering what Fitz was going to wear to listen.

"Okay," Skye said, snapping Jemma out of her daydream. "Let's start with your dress." Skye and Jemma then raided both of their closets for dresses. They finally decided on something from Jemma's closet, a short dress that came to just above her knees. It was pastel blue with an empire waist just below her bust. It was tight on top and flared out at the bottom. Skye gasped.

"You look STUNNING!" She said."Now we need to find you some shoes."

The shoes came from Skye's closet, a 3 1/2" pair of silver sparkly pumps. "Wow. I think Fitz is gonna fall over when he sees you. Time for hair and makeup!" Skye said enthusiastically. It turned out that Skye was better with hair and makeup then Jemma could have imagined. Skye put the top half of Jemma's hair up, while the rest she curled into delicate ringlets. She also applied light pink blush and blue eyeshadow with black mascara to make the eyeshadow pop.

By the time Skye was done, Simmons hardly recognized herself.

"Okay, Jemma, now look at me for a minute," Skye instructed. As soon as she looked in Skye's direction, Skye snapped a picture. "You look beautiful, Jemma. Fitz is lucky to have a girl like you."

"Thanks, Skye." Simmons answered. "Now, let's go and show you off to Fitz."

They opened the door of her bunk and walked over to Fitz's bunk, where the door was closed. Skye gently knocked on his door and nudged Simmons.

"Can I come in?" Jemma asked.

"Um, hold on!" Fitz called from inside.

"Okay." She calls back. Simmons then lowered her voice so that only Skye could hear. "Skye, I need you to cover for Fitz and I when we leave. Tell Coulson that we're, uh, um, in the lab, working on the new ICERS. Okay? And tell everyone else who knows about, um, this, to also cover for us with the same story."

"Alright." Skye said. "You deserve this dinner with Fitz."

Shorty after, they heard the lock on Fitz's door click, and Skye scampered away, but not before fixing Jemma's hair one last time.

Fitz opened the door, and his jaw dropped. However, so did Jemma's. Fitz stood in a smart navy blue suit with a pastel blue tie the same color as her dress, and a while collared button down with matching navy blue slacks. He looked amazing, as did she. Their outfits complimented each other. Fitz broke the stunned silence first.

"You look beautiful, Jemma." He said quietly.

"You too," she answered. He then took her hand and led her to the door of the base. He and Jemma scanned their ID badges and walked out.

Outside, Fitz had a sleek black limo waiting. Simmons raised her eyebrows, but Fitz simply said "I rented it after I decided what restaurant to go to."

"That was so sweet, Fitz." Jemma answered. They climbed into the limo and made small talk about work in the lab and in the garage. The limo soon pulls to a stop. Fitz jumped out instantly and opened the door for Jemma.

"Thank you," Jemma said to him.

"Um, you're welcome." Fitz mumbled. He linked his arm through hers and led her into the restaurant.

"I made a reservation, under the name Fitz. Leo Fitz. Table for two." The waitress nodded and smiled as she led them to their table. They ordered their food quickly, knowing what they liked.

"So," Fitz says. "I, um, I hope you like the restaurant. I know we've only been here a couple times, but I knew you liked it. I mean, I hoped." Fitz stammered.

"Everything's perfect, Fitz." She answered. She then leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Fitz just hoped the dark lighting in the restaurant would hide the fact that he was blushing.

The food came shortly after, and they began to eat.

Back at the base, Skye had told everyone (Mack, Bobbi, and Hunter) about Fitzsimmons date and the cover story. She had refrained from telling May, since she was as bad as Coulson. They all gathered in the dining room for dinner. Hunter had ordered pizza. Soon after Skye, Tripp, Bobbi, Mack, and Hunter started to eat, May and Coulson came in. Being the veterans in SHIELD, both Coulson and May said, in unison, "Where's Fitzsimmons?"

"They're working in the lab on some new ICERS, sir." Bobbi said. Being the usual questioner, she was quite good at lying, and knew how not to give herself away.

"Well I need to speak to them about a design for seismograph monitors for Skye." He nodded in Skye's direction. Coulson then began to walk towards the lab.

"Um, sir, we got pizza. Vegetable, your favorite." Tripp said, stalling.

"Well, I really need to get this out of the way before I forget to give this to them. I'll be right back."

"But sir-" Mack started. After all, he needed to look out for Turbo- uh, Fitz.

"No but's. I'm director. I'll be right back. Stay here. That's an order." No one dared to disobey him. He then continued to walk to the lab. When he got there, he found it empty. He ran back upstairs.

"I'm gonna ask again. Where are Fitzsimmons?" Skye, Tripp, Bobbi, Mack and Hunter exchanged a glance. However, no one said a word.

"Fine. Don't tell me. May, go check the security footage from the past couple hours. I want to see anyone coming or leaving." Coulson said.

The other 5 agents looked nervous, because they knew that Fitzsimmons would be seen all dressed up leaving the base and heading toward a limo. Sure enough, May soon returned with a laptop and showed Coulson footage of Fitzsimmons leaving. Coulson's eyes softened ever so slightly. However, it only lasted for a second.

"Call them in, May," he instructed. "Get them back to base now. They're gonna be facing one heck of a speech when they get back." He then stormed out, and May followed quickly behind. The remaining agents dispersed, but all of them were nervous for the poor couple.

"So much for covering." Skye said.


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Feelings

"How could you? I mean, I would expect this from Skye or Tripp, but you two? You two are the GOOD ones, the ones I trust NOT to break the rules." Coulson ranted. "I just can't believe it."

Fitz and Simmons exchanged a nervous glance.

"However," Coulson added, and both of Fitzsimmons heads perked up.

"I'm not gonna be upset about it. I know you two are, um, a thing, and I respect that. I was young once. It was a while ago, but I was. So I'm gonna let you keep your relationship, but only if it doesn't affect your field work."

"Of course not, sir." Fitz stammered.

"Never, director." Simmons said at the same time.

"Good," Coulson said. "Because I do need you to make me that seismograph."

After Fitzsimmons left Coulson's office, Simmons let out a breath.

"Well, we made it out alive." She said. They went there separate ways, but not before Fitz planted a light kiss on Simmons cheek before hurrying back to the garage. Simmons stood in the hall for a moment before realizing that she should probably go back to the lab.

There, waiting for her, were Bobbi and Skye.

"So? Did you guys get busted?" Skye said. At the same time, Bobbi also said "How did it go with Coulson?"

Simmons laughed. "It went fine," she said. "In fact, he even said it was okay that we're 'a thing', in his words." Skye squealed with delight, and Bobbi smiled. She'd never been much of the squealing type.

"So," Skye began. "Tell me all the details."

"Well?" Mack said when Fitz entered the garage. Tripp stood next to him.

"Everything's fine," Fitz answered. "Coulson's okay with us, um, dating. So, it's all fine."

"Way to go, man," Tripp said. "I'm so glad you and Simmons finally got together." However, although neither Fitz nor Mack detected it, there was pain in his voice. Although he'd never show it, especially not to Fitz, he wished HE was the one who went to dinner with Simmons.

"Well," Mack said. "We need to get working on that seismograph for Coulson." Tripp nodded. "See you guys later." He said before leaving.

"Okay, well we need a screen..." Mack and Fitz launched into a complex conversation about how Coulson would receive the data and the type of charts that would be necessary. After about and hour and a half, Simmons came in to tell them that she had designed a special data chart that would better portray the data from Skye's powers. As she and Fitz hunched over her tablet, Mack saw, out of the corner of his eye, their eyes leave the tablet and go to each other's smiling faces. They were about to kiss when Mack said "So how are the graphs coming?" They instantly turned their attention back to their tablet and Fitz muttered something about "privacy". Mack turned back around to the screen he had been working on and chuckled. They were adorable.

At dinner that night, the atmosphere seemed different. Usually, there was tension in the air between Fitz and Simmons, but it was different this time. They sat next to each other, with Mack and Skye on their other sides. Now that the whole team was aware of Fitzsimmons becoming...well, Fitzsimmons, they openly held hands and exchanges kisses on cheeks. Hunter and Bobbi did the same, feeling that it would be okay for them if it was okay with Fitzsimmons. Tripp sat across from Skye, and she noticed that, every once in a while, he would glance at Simmons in a slightly pained way. After dinner was over, Tripp tried to duck out of the kitchen, but Skye caught his arm. The rest of the team was distracted with cleaning up and talking. She dragged Tripp down the hall to a more private place to talk.

"I saw that." Skye said flatly.

"Um, saw what?" He said, confused.

"You! Looking at Simmons. During dinner." She responded.

"Yeah? So what. I'm looking at you right now." He retorted.

"Not like that." She said. "You like Simmons! Oh my gosh! And, and, and now she's dating Fitz!" She said quickly.

"What? No I don't." He said, but Skye saw nervousness in his eyes.

"I know you do. I won't say anything though."

"Okay. I do. But clearly she has eyes only for Fitz." He said. "And you better not say anything. I don't think Fitz would ever forgive me if he knew."

"I won't. I promise." Skye said, her eyes looking directly at his.

"Okay." He nodded, and they headed back to the dining room, where the rest of the team was heading toward the lounge. Fitzsimmons had occupied the love seat, with Fitz's arm thrown over the back around Jemma. Skye looked at Tripp, but if he was upset, his face gave away nothing. The rest of the night, the team talked and laughed. It soon got late, and they had to go to bed. Tripp was talking to Simmons about chemicals she was working on. Tripp never looked away from her, and she noticed after a while.

"Um, Tripp, why are you staring at me like that?" She asked carefully.

"What? I'm not staring at you."

"Yes you are. It's okay, I'm just wondering why, that's all."

"Because you're pretty. Um, I mean, you're pretty good at science. You really know what you're doing." He said, mentally kicking himself.

"Oh. Thank you." She said. "I, um, I have to go to bed now. See you tomorrow!" She said quickly as she jumped up and hurried out of the room. She'd noticed what he said. And she wasn't sure how she felt about it. She knew she liked Fitz, but there was no denying the fact that Tripp was attractive, too. She now knew that he liked her. But did she like him back?


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

Jemma sat on the bed, Skye to her left, Bobbi to her right. She sobbed into Skye's shoulder while Bobbi gently rubbed her back.

"I'm so confused!" Simmons said through her tears.

"Yeah. The roller coaster will do that. It'll turn you around so much you won't know what way is up, and you'll be gasping for air." Bobbi said. She'd had plenty of experience with the roller coaster herself.

"I know you're confused about your feelings, and that's okay. Fitz and Tripp are both good guys." Skye said, trying to help.

"I know, undoubtedly, that I'm in love with Fitz. But it's just that Tripp is such a good guy, and he's always been so sweet to me. I don't know if I love him, but I know I feel SOMETHING. It's not what I feel towards Fitz, but it's not just a friend."

"So, it's like a weird friend-crush?" Bobbi said.

Simmons laughed. "I guess. I'm just so mixed up." She began to cry again. Bobbi and Skye exchanged a concerned glance.

"Well, ask yourself this: is the ride worth it?" Bobbi asked. "I have to go. Meeting with Coulson. See you later, Jemma." She got up to leave.

"Don't tell anyone." Simmons asked.

"I won't. It'll be our secret." Bobbi said as she left.

"I know you're upset, but aren't you supposed to go on a mission with Coulson?" Skye asks.

"Oh, yeah. We're tracking down Ward." Jemma's said. "Well, I'd better go then."

"Yeah. Maybe you could tell Fitz. He should know, right? I mean, he is your-"

"No." Simmons interrupted. "No, I can't. Not after he's liked me for this long. I would crush him. I can't, Skye. Not until I figure this out." Simmons got up and walked out of her bunk.

Just before she left, she turned back to Skye.

"Our secret, right?" She asked.

"Of course."

Simmons then left the bunk. Skye sighed. She felt so bad for Simmons. That girl needed HELP. And, although Simmons would hate that she told someone, she knew just who to call. It also helped that he was already there.

Down in the garage, Mack and Fitz waited for Jemma. Once she came, Fitzsimmons would head to the lab to pack weapons for the mission. For now, though, Mack and Fitz could just tinker around with old parts.

"So, I heard you were going on a mission. With Simmons." Mack says slowly.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I am." Fitz says distractedly.

"What're you going for?"

"Tracking Ward. If he couldn't personally kill us the first time he had the chance, who says he can do it the second time?"

"Huh. Good point." Mack said.

Suddenly, soft footsteps echoed down the stairs. Simmons appeared in the garage. Her normally happy face was red, and her eyes were puffy.

Fitz hurried towards her. "What happened?" He asked gently. Both Fitz and Mack were looking intently at her.

"Oh," she replied. "Nothing. I'm...just...I...um...I'm on my period." She lied, blushing. Mack looked away quickly, his skin taking on a shade of red.

"Ooookay." Fitz said, suddenly finding the old gears in front of him VERY interesting. Suddenly, Fitz's Walkie-Talkie whirred to life.

"Fitz, my office." Coulson's voice filtered through the speaker.

"Well, I need to go then. I'll see you in a few, Jemma." Fitz said as he ducked out of the garage.

Mack and Simmons stood uncomfortably together.

"Are you, um, okay? With, you know..." He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, um, yeah," Simmons responded, realizing he was talking about her period.

"How are you feeling? Not that you're on your period." Simmons said.

"No, I'm not. I'm fine." He answered awkwardly.

"Are there really cramps?" He suddenly asked. He quickly looked away from her, redness creeping up his neck.

"Um, I don't get them, but some people do."

"Oh."

"Yeah..." She blushed and muttered something about the lab before leaving.

After she left, Mack started to crack up. That was the WORST conversation he'd ever had with a girl. And he was usually good talking to girls.

Fitz knocked tentatively on Coulson's office door.

"Come in," he heard from inside. Fitz opened Coulson's door and walked up to his desk.

"You and Simmons are going to be doing the work on this mission for obvious reasons," Coulson said, nodding towards his arm. "May is also coming. Just in case. Also because wants to put 3 bullets in Ward's head."

"Yes sir."

"I hope your relationship doesn't get in the way of this mission. Or any mission, for that matter. If, heaven forbid, on a mission, it's Simmons or the team, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one."

At first, Fitz didn't answer. However, he slowly nodded after a minute, looking towards the floor.

"Good. I know it's hard, but we all have to make sacrifices sometimes." Coulson said. "Trust me. I know."

Fitz heard the emotion in Coulson's voice and decided not to press the matter.

"You're dismissed."

Fitz walked out.

"Oh, and Fitz?"

"Yes sir?"

"She would do the same. You know that."

"I know." But Fitz wasn't so sure anymore.

May, Fitzsimmons, and Coulson boarded a Quin-jet later that day after saying goodbye to the team. They neared Kansas, Ward's chosen location. He was staying at a hotel near the center. They entered from the back entrance, and as soon as they did, a dendrotoxin bomb went off, knocking them all out. Ward then grabbed May and dragged her out.

When the team woke up later, they found a note in Ward's handwriting in place of May. It read:

CLOSURE.


	4. Chapter 4: Closure

"We need to find May. I put a bracelet on her to track her just in case anything happened. We all know how much Ward hates May. Fitzsimmons, get down to the lab and activate the tracker. No dilly-dallying. We need May back. Ward could kill her. I, WE, can't risk losing her." Coulson said. "Bobbi, Lance, Mack, Tripp, suit up. Once Fitzsimmons locate May, we're going to get her."

"Um, Fitz?" Jemma said as she entered the lab.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

"I was just looking for you. I need to tell you something. " Fitz said.

"It's just that, well, I was wondering if you wanted to um, be my girlfriend."

"Oh,"

"You don't have to say yes. It was just a thought that I had."

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't think we should go on any more dates or be a couple because, well, I'm going through a tough time. I know this is going to sound rude, but I can't really tell you. I'm so sorry Fitz."

His face falls. He looked completely crushed. Simmons felt so bad, but she knew that, because of her mixed feelings, she couldn't tie herself down in a relationship. However, once she sorted herself out, she would. Whether it was with Fitz or Tripp.

"Oh. Okay. Yeah, okay." He mumbles. He then works AROUND her, not WITH her, to get the tracker activated. Simmons immediately felt dejected. However, she didn't blame Fitz. She HAD just turned him down.

Suddenly, the computer that was tracking May started beeping. Fitz called Coulson to the lab.

"They're in San Francisco, at some warehouse." Fitz said.

"Good. Let's go." Coulson answered. He, along with Bobbi, Hunter, Tripp, and Mack, boarded a quinjet and left.

May woke up with a start. She then realized the pain in her wrists. She was hanging but her wrists in the middle of a big warehouse. She didn't know where she was, and she was dizzy and disoriented. Suddenly, out of the shadows of the warehouse, came Ward.

"Ward. Of course." May said.

"May. And here I was thinking I'd never get my closure."

May scoffed. "Closure? How about childish revenge."

Ward laughed. He then pulled out a gun. "It's not childish. It's real. Any last words, May?"

"You wouldn't shoot me."

"Try me."

"You wouldn't because you need me to get to Coulson. To get to Skye."

"None of them matter anymore." Ward aimed the gun at May's chest. "Neither do you." He pulled the trigger.

Bobbi, Hunter, Mack, Tripp, and Coulson ran off the quinjet. As soon as they reached the warehouse, Coulson ordered them all to stand back. He didn't want a dendrotoxin bomb going off again. They all cleared the door as Coulson shot it open. They all waited for a bomb to go off. When none did, they decided it was safe to go in. There, hanging in the warehouse, was May. She was bloody and appeared to be lifeless.

"Get her on the quinjet!" Coulson yelled. "May, don't leave us. Don't leave me. Please. Stay with me." Coulson could feel himself close to tears. However, he would be strong for the team. After May was loaded onto the quinjet, Coulson checked her heart-rate. She was at only 3 beats per minutes. Coulson put an airbag on her to keep her breathing. He was freaking out. Her couldn't live without her. She was his rock. His strength. He needed that.

They soon landed on the base and May was taken to the infirmary. She would live, but she was put on bed rest for 3 months. Coulson breathed a sigh of relief, as did the rest of the team, who had gathered to see May. They all soon dispersed so that the doctors could operate on her. However, he wasn't the only one going through stress.

Simmons was trying to communicate with Fitz, but he kept ignoring her. She just couldn't get him to talk to her.

"Fitz," she started. "Look, it's not you. Really. It's me. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. Whatever." He mumbled back.

"Fitz. You're not listening. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Okay, Jemma. I understand. Besides, why would a pretty girl like you ever like a dopey scientist like me?"

Jemma then turned to Fitz. He was facing the holotable, his back to her. She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. She then pressed her lips against his. He didn't react at first, but he then kissed her back. They finally broke apart when air became an issue. They looked at each other. What they didn't notice, however, was Tripp standing right outside the lab. He then walked away. What HE didn't know, though, was the fact that Simmons HAD seen him, and she cried herself silently to sleep that night.


End file.
